Dance for me
by fascism
Summary: foxxay; misty and cordelia fall for one another, but one of them's emotional pain changes everything
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I wrote this story a while back and posted it on my old account. I am reposting on this one due to the fact that I thought it was somewhat good and a bit different from my current **_**_fic that I am working on. I do so hope you enjoy. Xo_**

Misty twirled flawlessly to "Bella Donna" by Stevie Nicks. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of her life, she was so blessed to have found her tribe. She found it more so in one woman that anyone else but she tried pushing the thought from her mind. Her room was across the hall from Cordelia Foxx's; daughter of the Supreme.

Misty squinched up her nose as she thought of the man that shared that room with Cordelia, he was no good for anyone but especially not for her. She was delicate and calm at all times, even when her husband would yell and throw things at her. Misty sighed at the thought, Miss Cordelia was the sweetest anyone had ever been to her. Not once in the month Misty had been at the Academy had the Headmistress raised her voice with the Cajun the slightest bit. She made Misty feel safe and happy, something she had never felt before.

Now was one of the times where she could hear the older woman weeping from her room, though it wasn't meant to be heard. Usually Nan would hear her thoughts before she began relase and would comfort her, but Nan was out with the other girls. Misty cautiously tiptoed from her door to Cordelia's and cracked it open. All she could see was a woman with her face in her hands as salty tears slid onto her dress. Misty began to enter but a tall man hustled out of the doorway, knocking into her. _Hank Foxx. _She gritted her teeth when she recognized him. "Misty is that you?" She heard a soft yet groggy voice say. She entered the room finally and stepped lightly over to Cordelia. Her dark brown eyes stared into Misty's as a small smile crossed her face.

"Hey there." She said sweetly as she hugged the younger woman with a friendly manner. Misty lost control of her body as her hand brushed the side of the Headmistress's blushed cheeks. "You Okay Miss Cordelia?" She asked in a heavy accent. She regretted it soon after because the tears returned into the other woman's large eyes and she began crying once again. Misty didn't know what to do except hold her. She pulled the older woman into her lanky arms as she laid against the headboard of her bed. Humming to one of Stevie's tunes, she wiped the tears from Cordelia's cheeks as she snuggled silently into the Witch's warm body.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but when they heard a door downstairs slam, they were pulled back into reality. Madison stormed into the room and a sly smile came onto her face as she saw the two together. "Who knew we had two Lesbian witch bitches in the house." Cordelia sat up and pulled away from Misty's embrace as she scurried out of the room. "Woah Swampy, You like the older women I see. Probably into more kink-" Misty jumped from the bed and pushed past the Actress forcefully, running into her room and slamming the door.

Nan heard Misty's sad thoughts loud and clear. She was falling for the Headmistress and Hard. Nan made her way to the swamp witch's room and knocked on the door ever so quietly, "It's only Nan, Could I come in?" Misty unlocked the door but did not open it for her. Nan walked in and sat down beside Misty with an understanding look on her face. "You aren't crazy you know, you really do feel this way." Misty sat up and looked into Nan's deep eyes. "I don't know what to do Nan, she doesn't like me like that. Its pretty obvious." Nan shook her head and smiled at the other Witch. "She does Misty, I absolutely know it! I would tell you what she thinks about you and dreams of but that is pretty private."

She laughed quietly. Misty let a wide smile come onto her face. "You're serious?" Nan smiled and nodded. Misty screamed and jumped up, twirling around the room happily. Nan hated to tell her but she had to. "Misty there's one more thing.." Misty regained her composure and sat back down where she previously sat. "Yeah?" Nan looked at her feet as she spoke. "Hank is not a good man, You know this, I know this, Fiona knows this. He's a witch hunter and he's using his marriage to get close to us. Cordelia needs to know from someone she loves." Her voice trailed off. Misty knew exactly what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia sat in her office with music playing just loud enough that she could hear it. She began humming along to Lana Del Rey's seductive voice when she heard a loud rap on the door. When she opened it she saw one of her favorite people standing there. "Oh, Hi Misty!" She said with a grin. Misty smiled but her eyes were held up in one place. Cordelia was a very modest woman but for some reason today she decided to wear one of her shortest, shearest dresses with a diamond necklace highlighting the deep crimson color. Misty could hardly speak, Hell she could hardly breathe!

"What is it Misty?" Cordelia said with a hint of irritation. "Sorry Miss Cordelia. I just need to speak with you about something important. If I may." Her eyes finally went to Cordelia's face when she saw it. A dark purple bruise at the top of her cheekbone which she had desperately tried to cover with makeup. "Oh My, Miss Cordelia. What has he done to you." She said in a sympathetic tone. She placed a light fingertip to the bruise but removed her hand when Cordelia began shaking. She didn't want to reveal Hank's true nature to anyone although they all probably knew, she didn't want sympathy from people. "I ran into the door this morning by mistake, Clumsiness I suppose." She said quietly. Misty narrowed her eyes and shook her head, Miss Cordelia was _not_ clumsy. "You don't have to lie to me, about anything." she said with a small smile; Misty only wanted the other witch's trust.

Cordelia rubbed the side of her arm and looked at the floor. Misty couldn't stop herself when she let the smile slip from her face as she walked closer to the Woman. "Miss Cordelia, he is a witch hunter." Cordelia's head shot up and she laughed. _She laughed_. Misty was confused and mesmerized at the same time. Confused by why she thought this was funny but seduced by the way her eyes squinted and her cheeks turned pink as that deep yet quiet laugh filled the room.

Cordelia calmed down after a few moments and she took Misty's warm hand into her own. "What Misty?" She said humorously between giggles. Misty pulled her hand back without thinking and looked at the Headmistress with a bewildered expression. "He's a witch hunter! Nan can read his thoughts and he is trying to kill us off! Why the hell are you laughing!" A sadness was showing in her voice as she screamed at the woman who stood before her. Cordelia took in a shaky breath as Misty realized what she had done. She tried to pull Cordelia's hand into hers but she snatched her hand back and looked at Misty with defeated eyes.

She walked from her office up to Nan's room breathing heavily. She forced the door open and strode inside, her dress flowing around her thighs. Nan looked up from her book and sighed. "She told you didn't she?"

Cordelia's face had turned bright red from absolute fury. "Nan! First and foremost, I have told you a number of times to keep thoughts secret! Second of all, why would you come up with such a story? I know you don't like him but he is my husband and I for one love him!" Nan shook her head and stared into the Headmistress's dark eyes. "Cordelia I didn't lie. He is going to cause harm to this coven, I can't allow him to do that." She placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder and smiled. "Please just be observant of him, you will believe me once you take a deeper look into things." With that, she sent Cordelia from her room and got back to her beloved book.

Misty bit her nails nervously as she heard footsteps nearing her room. She let out a sigh of relief when Madison stood in the doorway instead of the woman she had upset earlier. "Hey Swamp rat, I need to talk to you." Misty nodded and let the actress in, she crossed the room and sat beside her. "Please tell me you aren't into Cordelia." She said with a disgusted tone. Misty became rather defensive. "What's wrong with Miss Cordelia?" "Misty, she is insane! I mean you could get a guy easily if you just cleaned up! Don't feel like you have to turn to women, especially women like her."

Misty shook her head, her unruly curls bouncing slightly. "I think, I think I love her Madison." She said with a slight grin. "I get this tingly feeling in my stomach when I get around her, I can hardly control myself and I have never felt this way about anyone before. Plus she is so beautiful and proper! I love the way she bites her lip when she gets nervous or the way she rubs her jaw when she's tired. I think I love her."

Misty got carried away easily talking about the Older witch, not realizing she had just admitted her love for the woman. Madison stood up and straightened her dress before turning to leave. When she got to the doorway she stood still. "You're in some deep shit Misty Day."


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia sat in the living room of the academy silently staring into space whilst drinking an expensive wine. She thought about Misty with her bright eyes and wild heart. She drank her feelings away for the young woman. She couldn't feel like this, It was wrong. "Come on Cordelia, Pull yourself together." She heard her mother say. She laughed and with her voice deepened from intoxication yelled at the top of her lungs, "Screw you, you crazy bitch!"

She knew no one was there except her but she imagined Misty there with her, touching and feeling, kissing, who knows what else. She stumbled up off the couch and into the bathroom where she looked at her reflection. She was so battered looking. Her straight hair stuck up in some places, her mascara smudged under her eyes, her lips were chapped, and her skin was nearly transparent. She rubbed her eyes but something appeared behind her with a mask over their face. The figure threw a liquid into her eyes and slowly strode away. It took a moment for the burning to start but when it did, Cordelia's screams of agony could be heard for miles. She fell to the floor covering her face with her hands still crying and screaming. Where was Misty? Where was Hank? She needed them.

Misty looked down at the Headmistress laying in her hospital bed. She had been unconscious ever since the girls had found her on the bathroom floor with severe optical burns. Misty and Hank were the only other two who had stayed behind with her for the past three hours that she had been here.

Even though the hate that the two shared for each other was apparent, someone that both of them loved was hurt. Hank was too focused on his wife to even acknowledge Misty was on the other side of the bed, tears streaming down her face. "Come on Miss Cordelia, wake up please." She said almost inaudibly. "I need you." Hank looked up from his wife's closed eyes and narrowed his own. "What the hell did you just say?" He stood up. Misty looked down at her feet as he yelled from across the bed. "Did you say that _you _need _my _wife?" He pointed down at Cordelia and raised his voice even louder. "When she wakes up and comes home, you are leaving the academy and going back to that damned swamp you merely existed in before! My wife has been way too nice with you and you have exhausted your welcome! Leave!"

He was shouting. Misty had to stand up for herself. "I am not Leaving! I will not leave until Miss Cordelia comes to me and asks! You are no good Hank Foxx! No good at all!" She screamed right back at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled back. Misty was losing her mind. "You hit her! You beat your own wife up and then expect her to sleep with you at night! That shows how much of a damn coward you are! Do you really think she could love someone like you? You are pathetic!"

A nurse entered the room with an annoyed look on her face. "Whatever is wrong in here, one of you needs to go. You are disturbing other patients." She looked at Hank and shook her head. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Misty smiled slightly and replaced Hank on the side of Cordelia's bed. "Miss Cordelia.." She said in a musical tone. She sang "Has anyone ever written anything for you" quietly as she held the Headmistress's hand, when she finished the song she smiled and rubbed her fingers over Cordelia's knuckles. "I would write something for you."

It felt like forever that Misty sat there, weeping, praying for the woman with scarred eyes who laid beside her to wake up. She tried reading her thoughts, seeing what kept those beautiful dark orbs of sight out of view from her; her attempts were effectless.

She jumped when the nurse who had been tending to Cordelia entered the room. "Ms. Day?" She asked quietly. Misty stood up from the Headmistress's side and nodded. ."That would be me." The nurse handed her a chart with Cordelia's information on it for her to sign. When she did the nurse looked down as she spoke. "Ms. Day I am sorry to say that Mrs. Foxx will be permanently blind from the sulfuric acid that was thrown into her eyes. We will be releasing her for you to take her home around three this afternoon."

Misty felt the tears well up in her eyes as she stammered out. "She's blind?' Her hands shook as she released the tears from her Blue eyes. The nurse merely nodded as she turned and left the room. Misty looked at the clock through blurred vision. 12am. She sat back down and brought her trembling lips to Cordelia's forehead. "I'll be back, I promise." She wiped tears from her cheeks as she took a last look at the Older witch before striding from the small room.

_Cordelia was walking through a forest full of white trees. The road beneath her feet was made of pure gold, her toes painted a beautiful light shade of blue and she admired the way they shined as she walked. A white dress that reached to her ankles hugged her body and a string of pearls hung around her neck. She walked for what felt like thousands of years until she reached an enormous golden gate with a crowd of people dressed similar to her stood. She progressed to the front of the crowd as the gate opened for her, making her smile of pure happiness. A man dressed in light lilac robes took her hands and walked with her to a small mansion in the kingdom. "Cordelia Goode, sweet Cordelia." He said smoothly. "You have lived a hard life, but all of that is over now my dear. You are in the afterlife now." Cordelia could feel nothing except happiness even though she wanted to cry, her cheeks burned but that smile still masked her true feelings. The man's friendly manner remained as he looked to his right where another man stood, his menacing face penetrating her soul. "Cordelia Goode you are hereby banished to the Underworld where you will pay for your sins of witchcraft for all eternity. Take her." The other man grabbed her and she appeared on another road, except this road was black and surrounded by dead trees. Her toenails were painted with a wine color and her dress was now black with diamonds hanging from her neck. She kept walking as before but couldn't reach her destination no matter how much she tried. She couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe. She only saw darkness_. And then, She woke up.

Misty had gone back to the Academy searching for Fiona franticly. "Fiona!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Zoe and Madison came down instead. Zoe ran to Misty and hugged her slightly before pulling away. "How is Cordelia?" Misty shook her head as the wetness reappeared on her face. "She's gonna be blind forever Zoe. The doctors couldn't do anythin'."

Zoe nodded. "I'm so sorry." Misty looked at Madison who showed no sympathy but looked somewhat pleased. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled at the actress. "She did everything she could for you when you killed that man and you don't give a God Damn!" Madison shook her head. "Look swamp rat, you may be in love with the bitch but I couldn't care less if she fell off the face of the earth. Honestly, I would celebrate with her own stash of liquor."

She laughed and walked back up the staircase into her room. Zoe sighed and hugged Misty again. "If you need help bringing her home or if anything happens, call me. I know you care about her Misty and I respect you two's relationship." Misty blinked and stopped her. "We aren't in a relationship." Zoe smiled at her and looked down. "Okay, tell Cordelia I said hello." she turned and got halfway up the staircase before stopping, not turning around. "I'm just saying, you two need to have a good bit of romance in your life. You both deserve to be happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Misty walked into the hospital room and nearly screamed when she saw that Cordelia was awake. She rushed through the door and climbed into the bed with the Older woman before she could even speak, wrapping her arms around her, crying into her shoulder. "Miss Cordelia, I missed you so much." Cordelia stuttered as she spoke. "Mist-ty why can't I see?" She felt around the bed and let a few tears fall from her cloudy eyes.

"Am I blind?" She cried out. Misty held Cordelia's face between her hands and tried comforting her. "Yes, You are. But you are still beauti-" "Bullshit!" Cordelia screamed. She pushed Misty off of her as she shivered underneath the thin blanket. "Misty I'm sorry. I just-" Misty nodded and pulled Cordelia close to her again. "I know, you don't have to apologize to me Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia was one who always welcomed silence, never finding it uncomfortable. Misty on the other hand couldn't handle it. "You don't have to wait long until I can take you back to the Academy." She smiled. Cordelia went to touch Misty's face when she gasped. She saw Misty as a child swinging with other children, as a teenager in church looking through her bible with a smile on her face, and as an adult being burned at the stake for witchcraft.

When she came back, the darkness returned to her. Misty rubbed her arm. "Miss Cordelia are you alright?" She whispered. Cordelia nodded and blinked a few times. "Misty could we see If I could go home now?"

As the two Witches stumbled into the large white house, Cordelia smiled slightly. "I hate being a burden." She said quietly. Misty held her waist guiding her to the Couch as she spoke. "No no Miss Cordelia, you are far from a burden. Don't you worry, If you need anything I'll be right here." Cordelia nodded. "Thank You Misty, could you help me up to my room, I want to be alone for a little while."

Misty was disappointed that She didn't want to spend time with her but she held on to the Older woman even tighter as they progressed up the staircase. "Misty, I really hate you seeing me like this." She whined. Misty stopped and used her other hand that had previously been drifting above the handle of the stairs to grab Cordelia's. She didn't speak but helped the headmistress into her room instead. When Cordelia sat on the bed she sighed. Misty poured her a glass of water and brought it to her lips. Cordelia shook her head and took the glass from Misty's hand. "I have it.." She whispered. Misty held her own hands and looked down at the floor. She began to walk out when Cordelia stopped her.

"Misty, could you help me into something more comfortable please, I don't want to sleep in this." She then grew extremely tense. "Miss Cordelia I don't know.." Cordelia sighed and stood up, knocking the water off of her nightstand. "Shit." She whispered and she bent down to pick it up. " I got it." Misty lightly pushed the Older woman back and picked the glass up off of the floor. "Where are your Pajamas?" She asked beginning to search through Cordelia's dresser, looking through silky white blouses and black pants.

"Third drawer, just pick anything out." Misty opened the third drawer of the large piece of furniture and gasped at what she saw. Half of the drawer was filled to the top with Lingerie while the other half was filled with thin pajama shorts and pants of all neutral colors. "Misty what's taking so long." She asked tiredly. Misty quickly pulled a long sleeve white silk gown from the dresser and progressed over to her headmistress.

She helped the older woman unbutton her shirt and slipped it off of her shoulders slowly. She pulled the gown over the other woman's exposed skin and turned away as Cordelia slipped her pants off. "Thank you Misty." She said sweetly as she climbed into the bed and pulled the thick comforter over her bare legs.

"If you want you can stay in here with me you can, but only if you want." She patted the area next to her making Misty's face light up. She jumped over the older woman into the bed and crawled underneath the covers looking at the blind woman. Cordelia held back laughter as she felt the young woman next to her. She turned on her side facing towards her companion. "I wish I could see you." She said sleepily, smiling slightly before drifting off to sleep.

Hank stood over his wife and the woman in his spot in their bed. He mumbled angrily as Misty woke up and scrunched her nose in disgust at the man in front of her. Hank yelled at her as loud as possible. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" Cordelia opened her clouded eyes but saw nothing. She had forgotten about Misty and her falling asleep together. "Who's there?" She said quietly.

Hank rushed to his wife's side and gripped her hand making her see it. Her husband on top of another woman, screwing her like there was no tomorrow. She saw him yelling at Misty over the bed where she had laid unconscious only a few hours before. The pain of seeing the true side of her Husband was unbearable. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he kept talking to her, she couldn't handle it, she snapped. "Hank shut the fuck up! Just stop talking!" He grew silent and then began asking what was wrong.

"Every single word that comes from that filthy mouth of yours has been a lie! You have been bullshitting me for six years!" he went to kiss her but when she felt his lips on hers she slapped his face. "Get the hell away from me." Misty stayed silent the entire time. Hank went to speak once again when Cordelia screamed. "Hank get out!" He finally got the hint and walked from the room, shaking his head in ignorance.

Misty sat silent, widened eyes staring at her headmistress's back. Cordelia began to cry, breathing in sharply every time she had the chance. Misty cried for her, holding her as she broke down. "Miss Cordelia.." Misty Started to say. Cordelia choked through tears as Misty rubbed her hands down the headmistress' shoulders. "Miss Cordelia, he didn't deserve you." Cordelia hugged her tightly, making Misty never wanting the moment to end. "You are an angel Misty Day."


	5. Chapter 5

Queenie and Misty laughed with each other as they sat in the kitchen watching tv. Misty plopped a grape into her mouth as the show faded into a commercial. "Damn, Hard to believe that I've never seen this before now! Its great!" Queenie gasped. "Girl, you ain't ever watched no tv before?" Misty shook her head. "Where I'm from, we weren't allowed to watch it, they called it a sin. But I read the bible Queenie and not once did it say that, not once."

Queenie laughed again. "We ain't Bible thumpers but Cordelia don't watch much tv. She reads a lot of books, that woman reads _too many_ books." Misty tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Queenie turned the tv off and looked hard into misty's eyes. "You love somebody you don't know nothing about? Damn." She cackled and stuck a grape in her mouth. "Cordelia sits alone in her room every night singing to herself as she reads the most depressing poetry. Well, she can't read anymore."

Misty shook her head, she thought that Miss Cordelia was happy! She stood up from the table and pushed the chair in. "I better go check on her." Misty shuffled down the hall into Cordelia's office where she sat at her desk, silently staring down at her feet. She hummed lightly as she shut her sightless eyes. "Miss Cordelia?" She whispered. Cordelia jumped and her eyes shot open, staring right at Misty. "Hello." Misty walked closer to Cordelia, squatting down to the same height as her. "Are you doing alright?" Misty asked smiling at her. Cordelia only nodded. "Yes Misty, I'm quite fine." She began humming again.

The younger woman pushed a strand of soft blonde hair behind the other's ear. "No you're not. Come with me." Misty slipped her hand into Cordelia's and pulled her from the chair. Cordelia sighed. "Misty, where are you taking me?" Misty giggled loudly. "God Delia! You ask so many questions!"

Misty pulled her passed the greenhouse and to a small area behind it that had once been overgrown. "Just for you." Misty said sweetly, her hands on Cordelia's shoulders. "Misty, If you didn't already know.. I'm blind. I can't see anything." Misty tightened her grip on the woman. "Yes you can, I know you can." She whispered. "Use your other senses, Smell, touch." Cordelia breathed and let a bright smile spread across her face. "Roses." Misty smiled and hugged Cordelia, breathing onto her neck. "I hope you like them." Cordelia pulled away and bit her lip. "I love them."

The sweet smell of peppermint always lingered on Cordelia, and It drove Misty crazy. Almost a month had gone by, Cordelia being blind, complaining of being a burden and Misty falling deeper and deeper into her trance. Misty sat in her bedroom, trying to fall asleep listening to the strange noises coming from Cordelia's room.

She laid there, silently playing with her hair as she heard another noise from the room._gasping._ Misty walked to her door, opening it only slightly as she realized what was happening. Cordelia was not alone, Hank stood over her. "You ruined my life Delia, you ruined it. My father disowned me, I lost my job, all because of you and your actions." Cordelia cried as he whispered these things to her, she couldn't see him but that made it worse.

He brought his hand to her face hard enough to dislocate her jaw. "You ruined me! And I'm about to ruin you!" He pushed her backwards and lifted his hand to slap her again. Misty raised her fingertips the slightest bit, sending the man against the wall. The rage in her took over, as she hoisted him up into the air again, it made her slam him into the wall so many times his face began to cave in. She let him fall to the ground, rushing over to Cordelia and holding her.

She cried differently than usual, she was not crying out of happiness or mourning, but heartbreak. "Misty, he just came in! I-I don't know what I was thinking." Misty shook her head. "Miss Cordelia, don't apologize. Just lay here with me." Cordelia sat up. "What about Hank?" Misty laid her back down. 'I'll see to it that Spalding handles the body."

_She rules her life like a bird in flight, who will be her lover. _

_The sound of Misty's voice filled her head. She kept walking down that road, that black road that lead to nowhere. But somehow this time it was more comforting as she felt Misty with walk along with her. When she turned to see than angelic looking face she was surprised to see sadness instead. "Delia, I got bad vibes coming from here." She said deeply. Cordelia barely took a breath when that menacing man she had seen before took the both of them away. Away from each other, to their own personal hell. Cordelia called Misty's name but only got a cry in response as the woman she cared for was pulled out of her reach. _

"Delia." She heard. "Delia I can't let ya sleep all day, wake up for me." Cordelia sat up abruptly, pulling the covers over her bare legs. "Misty, did you sleep in here again last night?" Misty shook her head and smiled. "No Ma'am." Cordelia laughed. "It's okay if you did, I don't mind." Misty looked down and cackled loudly. "Sorry, I couldn't bear to wake you up. You were so sleepy." Cordelia felt around for Misty's hand and placed hers on top of it. "Thats mighty sweet of you." Misty smiled brightly at the touch, she pushed a little on Cordelia's back, "Come on slow poke get outta bed!" Cordelia smiled and pulled the covers over her head in defiance.

"I don't think so." She said humorously, laughing as she shut her eyes. Misty pulled the comforter completely off of the bed and climbed on top of Cordelia playfully. "Get up!" She began to tickle her, smiling as the older woman laughed uncontrollably. They were loud enough to summon an audience as they saw Zoe and Queenie standing in the doorway. Zoe smiled and laughed a bit. "Thats the cutest thing." Queenie chuckled. "They're in lovvve." They stared dreamily into eachothers eyes mockingly as Misty noticed they were there. "Oh hey Zoe! Hey Queenie!" She smiled at them cheekily as they smirked and walked from the doorway.

Cordelia sat up but was just pushed back again by the Cajun queen who she was trying her absolute hardest not to fall for; but the truth was, she had already fallen.


	6. Chapter 6

Misty had gone to Myrtle, an eccentric woman with a wild mane of red hair. "Myrtle she's not happy." Myrtle smiled. "My dear, she has never been happy. With a mother like that how could you be?" Misty frowned down at her bare feet. "Could you get her eyesight back somehow? I don't want to ask too much of you, but this means a lot to me."

Myrtle sighed. "Well, I'll see what I can do for my poor Delia." Misty smiled brightly and hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you so much Miss Snow!" Myrtle laughed loudly and hugged her back. "Of course my dear! Now you hurry out to the greenhouse, I need to take care of some things." Misty obeyed, walking out of the kitchen door into the yard, a subtle breeze blowing through her hair. She made her way to the large greenhouse, smiling as she saw the neon colored glow of the plants within it.

Cordelia was not there surprisingly, tempting Misty to turn around and go find her. "No" she said to herself. She needed her space. Misty walked into the thick greenhouse air and smiled. "Oh my Goodness." She said covering her mouth. Someone had planted a small row of daisies along the rim of the greenhouse. _Daisies were her favorite._ She walked over to a table where a small light blue card sat with her name across the front.

_Misty Day, _

_I had Zoe to write this for me but I would have if I could have. I hope you like the Daisies, I had a feeling they would be your favorite. I also put a small pot of them on your windowsill. I'll be out for the day, if you need me I'm just a phone call away. _

_XO - Cordelia_

Misty held the note to her heart as she exhaled. She placed the card on the table and walked to Cordelia's working station. There were multi colored potions lining the desk where the headmistress mixed concoctions and smoked electronic cigarettes, filling the area with the aroma of peaches. She loved the way it smelled in the greenhouse, _their_ greenhouse. Cordelia and her were the only ones who enjoyed working there in the first place. Misty picked the card up and progressed out of the entryway, praying Cordelia would be able to see soon.

Myrtle sat in front of the Council Members who had burned her at the stake weeks before. "Oh you two", she said as they became paralyzed. "I hadn't planned to do this but darling Cordelia needs my help! Please forgive me." She said scooping their eyes from their sockets. She smiled at the two, one eye missing from both. "You deserved it anyway." Myrtle put the different colored eyes on ice to keep them from decaying until Cordelia returned home.

Cordelia used her cane to guide her down the street, she could feel people staring at her with disgusted faces. Half of them whispering in disbelief and sympathy while the other half laughing or mentioning how hideous she looked. She never wanted to leave the house again, she wanted to stay in bed all day long listening to music with Misty. She had gone out for absolutely no reason, maybe just to feel normal again, maybe just to show people that she wasn't depressed when she really was, maybe it was to get away from the life she was living. She walked up to the academy, making sure she was at the right place by running her fingers over the numbers of the mailbox. She felt better that she was home, but that happiness faded when Madison came around the corner. "Cordy, Myrtle needs you for something."

When she woke up she looked around the room. She _looked. _She sat up abruptly and brought her hands to her face. "Holy shit" she whispered. She wasn't alone. Myrtle sat by her side. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she was overjoyed that it had happened! Myrtle smiled at her and called a familiar name into the room. "Misty darling come and see Delia's new eyes!" Misty entered the room making Cordelia's jaw drop. She had forgotten how beautiful she was, and now it was like she had taken a breath of fresh air. "Misty." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Misty couldn't help herself, she bounded across the room to where the headmistress lay and took her into a passionate embrace. They couldn't let go of each other, they just couldn't. "Misty I missed you, I know you were here but seeing you makes everything so much more special." Tears streamed from her eyes. Misty held her tighter, kissing her forehead softly. "Miss Cordelia?" Cordelia nodded. "Yes?" Misty smiled. "'You look beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

"Misty I don't know." Cordelia said worriedly. Misty smiled brightly. "I want to! It'll be fun Delia!" Cordelia shook her head. "I can't skate." Misty laughed and touched her shoulder. "Neither can I! We can learn how together." Cordelia thought about this, going out with the swamp witch to a public place seemed perfect, but dangerous.

"C'mon Miss Cordelia, you got your sight back yesterday! I want you to enjoy yourself today!" Cordelia didn't respond. Misty stepped lethally close to her and smiled. "Delia, please?" her voice deepened and her expression tensed. Cordelia sighed. "Fine! You win! I guess we can go.." She laughed sarcastically. Misty screamed out in delight and embraced the shorter woman. "I'll go get in some more comfortable clothes, you need to too!" She ran from the room excitedly.

Cordelia smiled as she saw the woman run down the hallway into her own room. She looked in her closet and pulled out a long sleeved nude colored jumper with shiny black ballet flats. She brushed through her thin hair and smiled in the mirror. She didn't feel beautiful, but she felt loved. Misty ran into the Older woman's room as Cordelia applied a rose colored gloss to her lips.

Misty came up behind her and place her hands on the other woman's shoulders. "Delia… You look amazing." Cordelia smiled and examined Misty. Her hair was curly as usual, her makeup was thick but flattering, and she was wearing a knee length floral sundress with a shawl around her shoulders. "Misty, you are the sweetest. But the beautiful one here is you." Misty blushed and slipped a pair of Cordelia's sandals on. "You ready?" She asked quietly.

Cordelia nodded and turned off her bathroom light. "Let me let the girls know we're leaving." Misty grabbed her arm, halting her. "Wait." She whined. "What Misty?" "What are the girls going to think?" Cordelia smiled. "They are going to think we're going skating, because we are." Misty nodded as Cordelia made her way to Zoe and Madison's room.

Zoe smiled as they walked in together, hand in hand. "Zoe, we are going to that skating place downtown. If you need anything my phone will be on." Zoe nodded and grinned. "Have fun!" Misty smiled back at her friend and shut the door back as they walked out. The two walked down the sidewalk in the cool night air. The skating place was only a mile down the road, it didn't take them long to get there.

The building was large and looked a little run down but the inside was lavish! Misty gasped at the expensive furnishings and multi colored strobe lights. The music played loudly, filling Misty's head with the most vulgar lyrics. "Cordelia!" She had to practically yell to be heard. Cordelia turned to her with a large smile on her face. "This place is great!" She said happily. The two walked to the counter where a young man was renting skates.

Cordelia took her sunglasses off and placed them on top of her head. "I need two pair of skates, size 10." The man eyed Cordelia in a strange way and then smiled. "Sure thing." he searched underneath the counter and grabbed two pair of the skates putting them on top of the counter.

"I'll need your shoes ma'am." Cordelia nodded and slipped her shoes off, handing them to him kindly. Misty soon followed and grabbed the skates trying to put them on. Cordelia laughed at her struggles and pulled them from her. "Here let me help." She slipped them onto Misty's feet, then tied the laces tightly. They held onto each other as they tried skating but fell over and over.

Beyonce played in the background as Cordelia and Misty rolled out onto the wooden floor. The man from earlier, rolled over to the two who laughed and swore as they kept hitting the floor. "Could I teach you ladies something?" Cordelia looked up at the man and smiled. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up extremely close to her.

"What's your names?" He asked, his blue eyes glimmering in the lights. "I'm Cordelia and this is Misty." He smiled, not letting go of Cordelia's hand. "Those are beautiful names. I'm Walter." He only got grins in return.

"Misty I want you to watch me and then do this." Misty nodded in annoyance as Walter pulled the Headmistress in against his body and pushed her back, not letting go of her hands and then spinning her around. Misty admired the way it looked as if they were dancing, the way they looked so natural together both giggling and sharing romantic looks.

Walter let go of Cordelia and signaled for Misty to do what he had done. Misty grabbed onto Cordelia a little more rough than he had and pulled her close to her body. She felt so at home until she pushed Cordelia back to pull her in again, twirling her around slowly. It was all perfect until Misty lost her balance and pulled the older woman down with her sending them onto the floor hard. "Miss Cordelia I'm sorry!" She said loudly. Cordelia laughed but was pulled up once again by Walter who completely ignored Misty.

"What do you say I get your number?" He said with a smooth tone. Cordelia smiled but shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your mother, plus I'm not available at the moment." Walter frowned and went to speak when Cordelia pulled his chin up and placed a kiss between his nose and lips. "It isn't you, I promise."

Misty wanted to scream. Why was she kissing this man? Why was she doing it as if Misty wasn't even there. Walter let Cordelia out of his grasp and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Miss, I really am." Cordelia helped Misty up and skated back to the young man. "Thank you for helping us with the skating, but you can help some more if you want." Misty grimaced as Walter accepted and led the two into a small corner of the floor.

"Misty I want you to put your hands on Cordelia's waist. Cordelia I want you to put yours on Misty's back." The two obeyed his orders and he kept instructing. "Skate apart and join hands with each other, then pull together again." The techniques he was teaching them were fun for the both of them until Walter sighed. "It's 2am. My shift is over." Misty laughed.

"It's not possibly that late! We just got here!" Walter shook his head and hugged the two goodbye. "It was wonderful spending my night with you two lovely women. Be safe."

He rolled away from them as Cordelia turned to Misty and grinned. "He was nice." Misty scoffed. "He was interested in you." She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Cordelia tilted her head and giggled. "Is Misty jealous?" Misty nodded. "I'm jealous that you took to him like that."

She pulled Cordelia against her body and stopped talking. Cordelia rested her head on Misty's chest and smiled. "You don't have to be jealous of anyone, not even Lana and you know how much I adore her." She laughed quietly. Misty hugged her and pulled away from the headmistress. "They're playing your song Miss Cordelia." Cordelia listened to the song playing throughout the building. Gogo dancer played loudly making Cordelia's toothy smile appear on her face.

"I'm your go-go dancer, Midnight answer, Jukebox sweetheart, Queen of the night Vegas, baby If you pay me, Anything you like, anything you like, Go-go dancer, Midnight answer Jukebox sweetheart, Queen of the night, Vegas, baby, If you pay me, Anything you like Go-go-go-go-go dancing tonight"

The two got bored skating after a while so they walked down to the academy and Cordelia stopped outside the door. "Misty I had such a great time." Misty smiled. " So did I Miss Cordelia." She stepped to the Swamp witch and placed a soft, innocent kiss on her lips. "Call me Delia."


	8. Chapter 8

Misty awoke to a loud noise downstairs, shuddering as she realized who caused it. _Cordelia_. She got out of her bed and swiftly walked down the staircase until she got into the kitchen. Queenie held a knife to her arm as she cut herself, blood poured from Cordelia's arm. "Queenie Stop!" Misty yelled loudly, running towards Queenie to knock the knife from her grasp.

"What the hell were you doing!" She yelled as she grabbed Cordelia's arm to heal the wound. "The bitch wouldn't make me any breakfast!" Misty sighed. "You can't just go round stabbing people when they don't feed you, Jesus!" She yelled angrily. Queenie nodded and laughed. "Okay swamp witch, I get it." Misty held onto Cordelia's arm, the blood disappearing and the scar healing. "What do you mean you get it?" Queenie pointed to Cordelia and smiled. "You just don't want me hurting your girl candy, I could have done that to Madison and you wouldn't have said shit."

Misty shook her head and looked at Cordelia with a smile. "I would have stopped you if you were stabbing any one of the girls." Cordelia smiled back slightly and looked back at Queenie again who scoffed. "Am I missing something?" Misty and Cordelia both shook their heads immediately. "I'm going down to the mall, don't come looking for me." She strode out of the kitchen without another word.

Misty looked at Cordelia with a wide smile. "Good Morning Delia." She leaned in for a kiss but a soft hand touched her lips instead. Cordelia wouldn't let them have a repeat of the night before, she couldn't let this woman get too close to her.

Misty sighed and hugged her instead. "How did you sleep?" The headmistress asked sweetly. "Like a baby, how about you?" Cordelia smiled and said the same. She couldn't tell her about these dreams she had been having almost every night, It wasn't relevant. "Misty?" The cajun smiled. "Yes?"

Cordelia looked at her feet. "I'm so sorry about last night, what I did was inappropriate." Misty grabbed Cordelia's hands and stared into her mismatched eyes. "No no no Miss Cordelia, I have wanted you to do that ever since I met you! I really care about you!" Cordelia shook her head. "Misty from now on we are going to have to remain as teacher and student, nothing more." She felt a tear slip from her face but kept her tone strong.

Misty looked away. "Delia I can't do that." Cordelia began to walk away when she turned back. "You're going to have to. I appreciate you helping with Queenie, but next time I'll handle it."

Misty hadn't spoken to Cordelia in almost three days. Even in class when the headmistress asked for volunteers, she refused to raise her hand. She noticed Cordelia wasn't making eye contact or even glancing in her direction anymore. Misty's heart was fading every time she saw the older woman avoid her in the greenhouse or eat dinner early so she wouldn't have to be in the same room as the swamp witch.

Zoe and Nan noticed right away that both of them were sad, lonely, and clearly out of their mind. The two girls approached Misty one night when she had come from the bathroom. "Misty can we talk?" She nodded as they signaled to come to her room. "What about?" Misty asked quietly.

They all sat on Nan's bed as Zoe got extremely serious. "What's going on with you and Cordelia?" Misty shook her head. "Nothin." Zoe sighed. "Misty we can't do shit with "Nothing". Misty felt her cheeks getting red as she yelled loudly. "I mean nothing! Nothing is happening! We don't talk! Hell, she won't even look at me!" She covered her face with her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't take it anymore! She kissed me and then threw me away like trash!"

Zoe patted her back, desperately trying to calm her down. "Misty, you know better than anyone that she wouldn't do that! She's not that type of person!" Nan groaned and stood up. "Shit!" Zoe joined her standing and tilted her head. "What?" "Cordelia's coming. She heard Misty yelling." Zoe pulled Misty up and ushered her into the closet of the room. "Stay in here and don't make any noise." Before Misty could respond, the door was shut and locked in her face.

Cordelia knocked on the door lightly. "Come in." Zoe said sweetly. When the Headmistress walked in, Zoe gasped at what she saw. Her sunken eyes, her dry lips, her shuddering breaths. "Is everything okay?" Zoe nodded and smiled at Nan. "We were just joking around about something, thats all." Cordelia smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm going to pick up some dinner. Does Chinese sound good to you two?" Nan and Zoe smiled. "Sounds fine." Cordelia went to walk out when Zoe stopped her. "Cordelia, why don't you ask Misty about dinner?" Cordelia's calm expression faded as she shook her head. "She usually cooks if I'm right, I don't want to bother her." Zoe sighed. "Oh okay. Please be careful on the roads." Cordelia nodded and exited finally without an intervention.

Nan allowed Misty from the closet and saw the sadness that was just bestowed upon her. "See? She doesn't even think about me." Nan shook her head. "She can't _stop _thinking about you, she wanted to talk to you but she just can't." Misty sat on the bed with the other two girls. "Why not?" Nan sighed.

"She's having these nightmares every night almost. She is being condemned to hell but then you appear, she gains hope but then the both of you are torn away and sent to your own personal hell. And even though she doesn't realize it, Cordelia's already in hers." She shuddered. "I watched her dream it last night. It's quite terrifying." Misty's mouth gaped open as she finally understood. Cordelia didn't hate her, she was scared. "Nan?" The clairvoyant nodded. "Does she even like me?" Nan snickered. "Misty, She loves you."

Cordelia walked into the house with Six steaming plates of Chinese food. She placed them on the table and called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!" Queenie and Madison came down first, sitting down on the far end of the table, away from Cordelia. Zoe and Nan soon followed. Nan sitting beside Queenie and Zoe beside Madison. Misty appeared last and sat beside Nan, right across the table from the Headmistress.

Cordelia stared down as she ate, desperately trying to become invisible. Misty noticed and sighed heavily. "Miss Cordelia are you alright?" The words slid from her mouth before she could stop them. Cordelia's eyes shot up to meet Misty's, making her blood run cold. Cordelia stood up quickly and almost ran up the stairs into her room, tears streaming down her pale face. She loved her, but she couldn't take her to hell, She didn't deserve it! Cordelia slammed her body into the wall over and over again, hoping to black out, hoping to end this torment, hoping to not feel anything anymore, hoping for peace somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

Misty felt the tears coming to her eyes. She excused herself from the table and made her way into her room, sitting on the bed lightly. Cordelia was making her crazy, she was making everything crazy. Misty couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked across the hallway to Cordelia's shut bedroom door. She didn't bother to knock, she opened it and walked in.

Cordelia stared at her with wide eyes as the young woman climbed into her bed with her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Cordelia went to sit up but was pulled back. "Miss Cordelia, please.." Misty whined. "I don't know what to do without you. I'm going insane." Cordelia rubbed her arm as she spoke. She couldn't pull her down with her, it would be selfish. "Misty, I can't do this to you. You don't deserve it."

Misty pulled herself onto Cordelia, shuddering as the older woman's cold hands touched her exposed shoulders. "Please Delia, I want _you_. No matter what baggage or pain comes with it. _You_ make me who I am, without you I'm nothing." Cordelia smiled and kissed Misty's temple. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you the past few days. I was so worried I would get too close to you and ruin your life. I tend to do that." Misty shook her head and hugged her tighter.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I wouldn't trade you for anything." Cordelia smiled, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "I love you Cordelia." Misty said, rubbing her fingers over the Headmistress' knuckles. She got no response. Cordelia's eyes fluttered shut, making the smile on Misty's face grow. She was peaceful as she slept, her best friend holding her as she drifted off herself.

The following weeks were filled with joy. Misty and Cordelia hadn't gotten too close but remained the best of friends. The two worked together in the greenhouse daily, always trying to strengthen Misty's power for the Seven Wonders. Cordelia dreaded it, seeing some of her girls die in the process of choosing the new supreme.

Fiona hadn't visited her daughter since she was in her early twenties, but Cordelia could feel her decay within her own bones. Misty kept reassuring her that she didn't want to be the supreme but Cordelia couldn't help but hope that it was the Cajun witch who reigned. The two were almost inseparable, Misty even slept with the other woman. Not with lust filled thoughts, but thoughts full of love and honesty.

Misty taught Cordelia about Stevie Nicks and how she saved her while Cordelia taught her of Lana Del Rey and how her music soothed her soul. They were simple and happy, not bothering anything or anyone until the night before the Seven wonders. Cordelia watched as Misty soaked the bed with her tears of anxiety. She listened as the younger woman cried her name repeatedly, saying "I love you." to her with no response back. Cordelia just couldn't say it back.

The seven wonders was to take place in the next hour. Cordelia held Misty in her lap cradling the crying girl. "Shh, You'll do just fine." She whispered. Misty look into Cordelia's glassy eyes and smiled. "You really think so?" The older witch pressed her forehead against Misty's and giggled. "Of course darling." Misty repositioned her head to where their lips were centimeters apart. "Thank you Miss Cordelia." She let her eyes shut and brought her lips to the older woman's.

The kiss lasted longer than either of them intended, with a constant moving of hips trying to get closer to the other. Misty was the one to pull away first. "I'm going to win this just for you." Cordelia placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "You do that Misty Day."

Misty mastered Telekinesis easily along with the rest of the girls, causing Cordelia's famous but rare smile to appear on her face. She mastered concilium as well but when they had moved on to Decensum Misty was the last one who hadn't woken up.

The hourglass was halfway gone and Cordelia knew she didn't have much time left. Before anyone had the opportunity to object, Cordelia was already murmuring to words that would send her to Misty's hell.

_Cordelia was in a classroom. There were children staring at Misty with goggles on their faces. She heard a shrill scream as a frog was cut open, only for her to revive it again. This repeated itself over and over. Cordelia glided over to Misty and whispered into her ear with a light seductive tone. "Come on Misty, come back to me. I know you can. Just take my hand." Misty kept reviving the creature until Cordelia put a hand on Misty's face making her immediately lift her hands away from to frog and become focused on the woman in front of her. "Lets get back." She said sweetly. Misty disappeared and obviously went back to the academy but something held Cordelia back. "Mrs. Foxx." A deep and threatening voice said. Cordelia whipped around to see Papa Legba with extended arms. "You know I can't just let you leave with her." His red eyes threateningly close to the mismatched pair of the headmistress. She shook her head and pushed away from him. "You can't make me stay here, I'm just starting to be happy. Please!" Papa Legba laughed. "Delia my child. I control the very aspect of your life. You've been mine since you were conceived. I will give you happiness as long as you can give me something." Cordelia nodded quickly, she knew she had to hurry. "When you die, no matter how you've lived. You come to me." Cordelia sighed and nodded. "I come to you." _Cordelia gasped as she shot up. Her heavy breathing was soothed by Zoe, Nan, and Misty helping her up, rubbing her back. "You saved me Miss Cordelia, you saved me."


	10. Chapter 10

The Seven Wonders led to something that no one expected. _Cordelia was the supreme_. Her eyes went back to their previous dark chocolate brown color, her skin became more pigmented and soft, her lips were no longer chapped and bleeding, her entire presence was god-like.

Misty's mouth gaped open when it was said that she was the new leader of the coven, being overwhelmed with the pure joy for her friend. Zoe and Queenie were now her council, making Misty jealous but happy. She was so thankful that Cordelia had gotten her and made it back from hell, maybe they could resume the peaceful life that they had before this, Hopefully.

Cordelia was in her office, pinpointing where young witches had been seen on a large map, When Misty walked in. "Delia?" She whispered. Cordelia turned to her and dropped the jar of pins onto the floor, running over to the younger witch with tear filled eyes, embracing her as Misty picked her up off the floor. "I'm so proud of you Miss Cordelia." She whispered into her ear as Cordelia finally let the tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Misty. You made it for me."

Misty let her go reluctantly and smiled at her. "You look so perfect Delia." Cordelia blushed slightly before pulling Misty's face to her own. She pressed her lips against the other woman's without making a sound. Misty jumped at the sudden contact but accepted it happily. They only pulled away slightly for air but went back in seconds later. Misty began touching the other woman passionately but was stopped. "Misty, we can't.." Misty held her hands around Cordelia's wrists as they kissed again, this time short but sloppy. "I understand Delia, I do." she said with a smile that could light up the world. Cordelia picked her pins up from the floor and returned to her work as the new supreme, pecking the Swamp witch on the cheek before finishing the task she started before.

Misty sighed as she rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes after barely getting an hour of sleep. She walked quietly into Cordelia's room, slipping into the bed beside her. Something about the Supreme that she didn't quite understand was how she made everyone around her so much more comfortable while she herself never was. Misty had almost slipped into sleep when she heard a soft whimper next to her. "Delia?" She whispered into the older woman's ear making her shudder.

Cordelia sat up, wiping tears from her eyes as she stroked Misty's face with her thumb. "You're okay.." She sighed. Misty pulled her friend into her arms as held her to her chest. "Of course I'm okay, I'm here with you." Cordelia smiled and snuggled into the other woman. "These dreams are getting worse.." Misty tilted her head in false confusion, already knowing what dreams she meant. "You and are are together, but get ripped apart so suddenly that I walk alone forever to nowhere. The memory of you disappears and all I see is despair. But when I Wake up, you come back." She cried.

Misty pulled the thick white comforter over the both of them and put her chin on Cordelia's head. "Miss Cordelia, please just get more rest. I'm here now and I won't leave you."

Being Supreme was hard. Cordelia taught classes for other girls and recruited them as well as having to meet with the council once a week. Misty had become the new headmistress as well as a teacher in the greenhouse. Zoe stuck inside with Kyle teaching lessons of Telekinesis, Queenie taught voodoo and witch History, and Nan taught other Clairvoyants like herself. Everything was organized but hectic.

The entire house had tripled in residency making it difficult to have alone time at all but Misty and Cordelia always found a second where no one was watching to push each other into walls and make out or make the other die of laughter at some joke they had overused in fourth grade. The life was fun but Cordelia became more and more depressed as the time went on; Not eating, not sleeping, not talking. Misty had grown worried of her increasingly but every time she mentioned the behavior, the supreme shrugged it off and changed the subject.

One night Cordelia sat in her room, reading over a poem by Langston Hughes when she heard laughter from outdoors. She thought she was hearing things, but when she looked out of the window, Misty stood in the rain twirling around. "Come on Miss Cordelia! Dance with me!" She screamed. Cordelia opened the window slightly and giggled as Misty fell into the mud with a splat. "Misty Day! Get your ass in here before you get sick!" Misty stuck her tongue out playfully before signaling the Supreme to come out.

Cordelia slipped on her least favorite dress that she didn't mind being ruined as she walked barefooted out into the backyard where Misty twirled. "I don't want you getting sick." She said through the patter of the rain. Misty took her hands and twirled her around, laughing as they both fell and became dirty with saturated earth clinging to their bodies. Soon enough, both of them were soaking wet making their makeup slide down their face and their hair cling to their neck.

Misty pulled Cordelia into the greenhouse as the rain got harder. She ran to the record player that sat on the corner of her desk and pulled Lana Del Rey's Paradise album from the drawer. She placed the record on the turntable and set it to play Blue velvet. She pulled Cordelia's body flush to hers as they swayed quietly to the music.

_She wore Blue Velvet _

_Bluer than velvet was the night_

_Softer than satin was the light_

_From the stars_

Misty twirled Cordelia around smiling before placing a light kiss on her lips, She then pulled the woman back to her chest before swaying once again.

_She wore blue velvet_

_Bluer than velvet were her eyes_

_Warmer than May her tender sighs_

_Love was ours_

Cordelia felt her heart stop beating as the song echoed through her ears. She was in bliss, happiness, she was on a high that no one could bring her down from.

_Ours a love I held tightly_

_Feeling the rapture grow_

_Like a flame burning brightly_

_But when she left gone was the glow of Blue Velvet_

_But in my heart there'll always be_

_Precious and warm a memory through the years_

_And I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears_


	11. Chapter 11

Cordelia sighed as she stepped into the shower. The water was as hot as it would go, burning her skin, making her cry out. She didn't know what to feel anymore, her body ached with a pain that was scary but so beautiful, She had never seen anything like it before. Misty Day was the cause of this pain. Her entire being made Cordelia green with envy, wishing she was as carefree and happy as her; but she loved her.

She loved every little movement she made or quiet noise that escaped her lips. She felt her muscles finally relax as the water warmed them. She was calm until the voices began again, telling her she knew what she had to do, telling her that she wasn't happy, that she was hurting the woman she loved the most, that she was selfish. Even the happy memories weren't enough to keep them quiet, they grew stronger making Cordelia's head feel as if it were to explode in a moment. But that voice, that little tinge of southern in Misty's voice made her pain and sorrow melt away and go down the drain with that water running off her back.

"Delia?" She heard. She knew that Misty would be sad, but she would be okay eventually. _Time heals everything. _She heard her dead husband say, making her cringe. Hank was an adulterer, nothing he said even mattered now. "Misty I'm showering." She answered lightly. Misty came around the door and gasped when she saw the color of the Supreme's skin. "Delia! What're you doing!" She yelled with a little humor in her voice. Cordelia stayed silent as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. "I'm just tired, thats all."

Misty smiled and took her hands, "I want to keep your mind off of it." Cordelia opened her eyes, "Off what?" She said quietly. "The pain." Misty walked to the windows and closed the curtains, shut the door, and led the Supreme over to the large canopy bed. She smiled as she kissed down her neck, not leaving marks but lightly enough for her to feel them. Cordelia pushed her away. "I don't want you to waste yourself on me." Misty ignored her, still kissing her neck then her lips. She pulled the towel from around the woman and let it fall to the floor, also discarding her own clothes she climbed into the bed, pulling the older woman with her.

Cordelia and Misty smiled at one another as the Supreme opened her eyes. Misty was the first to speak. "Was I okay? I'm worried that I wasn't any good. You can tell me." Cordelia giggled as she pinched Misty's thigh. "You were amazing. I could tell it was because of love, not just attraction." Misty nodded and scoffed. "Not nothing that Walter could have shown you, he just wanted to get into bed with you." Cordelia cried out in laughter and kissed the bridge of Misty's nose before biting her lip. " I think you're right Miss Day." She laughed again.

Misty snaked her arms around the older woman's waist. "I love you Miss Cordelia." She smiled but said nothing. Misty could feel the sadness in her lovers heart even through the fake smile she wore. "What's wrong darling?" She asked sweetly. Cordelia shook her head and settled into Misty's body, realizing she had something she had craved for a long time; _touch._ Misty pulled the plush comforter over them, covering their bare bodies.

Misty began singing to herself as the two held each other. "Wait a minute baby, stay with me a while.. Said you'd give me light.. butcha never told me bout the fire.." Cordelia smiled at her in admiration of her voice and then joined in. Both women harmonized together while giggling in between. "Drowning, in the sea of love.. Where everyone would love to drown." Misty smiled and kissed the Supreme's cheek. "You can keep on drowning me."

Cordelia glided through the crowd of New Orleans, trying to get to the small flower shop she adored. As she made her way inside a tall man stood in her way. "Excuse me." she said sweetly, shifting past only to be grabbed hard.

"Going so fast Miss Delia." _Papa Legba. _Cordelia shuddered. "What are you doing here?" She whined. Papa Legba laughed deeply. "Your happiness my dear! I had to take it back.." Cordelia felt the emptiness inside of her grow as he spoke. "I had someone else ta offer a bit more than you for it.." Cordelia looked deep into his red eyes and then shut her own beginning to cry. "Please.. I'll do anything for it. Anything." She cringed at the desperation in her voice.

"The deal was made.. But Darling ours isn't fully a let down." Cordelia shook her head in confusion. "You'll still be joining me in hell when ya die my beautiful girl!' He laughed again and touched her face. "Don't look so sad angel, it won't be as bad as you believe." With that he disappeared into a cloud of dust. She groaned as she fell to the ground, gasping for air. She pulled herself up and leaned against a brick wall. Papa Legba was pulling the happiness from her body, she could feel her soul blackening, her heart withering. She felt like this for almost five minutes but then as quick as it came, it disappeared.

She felt the depression filled thoughts cloud her mind once again as she walked into the shop, trying to think of the things she loved, trying to keep her mind off of what she was going to have to do.

Misty smiled as Cordelia walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She silently placed a vase of white roses on Misty's nightstand, sitting down on the swamp witch's bed after. "Hi Delia." She said sweetly, kissing her jaw. Misty touched a petal of one of the roses that now took up a small spot next to her record player. "What are these for?" She asked. "Reminder. Whenever they die I'm gonna bring them back for you. Always."

Cordelia turned to the younger woman with tear filled eyes and kissed her hard, drawing blood from her bottom lip as she bit it. Misty pulled away surprised by her Supremes sudden outburst. "Are you okay Delia?" She asked quietly. Cordelia crashed her lips into the young woman's again, crying as their tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Misty began taking clothes off, getting intimate but Cordelia pulled away and sat on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I want you to dance for me Misty." She said as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Misty smiled. "You want me to dance for you?" Cordelia nodded. "That's what I said."

Misty pecked her lover on the cheek before setting her turntable to play "Dreams" By Fleetwood mac. Misty grabbed her shawl then began twisting and turning, giggling as she watched Cordelia's eyes light up when she would sing along to the music. She swayed a little and then returned to Cordelia, placing a hand on her jaw. "There you go darlin, what now?" Cordelia let the tears return as her voice became shaky. "Kiss me, please Misty, Just kiss me."


	12. Chapter 12

Misty had been asked to sleep in her room tonight. It upset her a little that Cordelia didn't want to be with her but she shrugged it off, still curious about the Supreme's earlier emotional state. She heard a slight shuffle outside her door but sighed when it was only Paige and Morgan; Two young girls who Cordelia sometimes tutored.

"Hey Misty!" Paige said happily. Misty grinned at the both of them and began to walk into her room. "Wait!" Morgan said quietly, pulling Misty back to them. "Miss Cordelia's door is locked, Nan said you might have a key?" Misty nodded in confusion and handed the redhead the key from her pocket. All three of them progressed to Cordelia's room but when Morgan unlocked the door, shrill screams filled the air.

Misty shrieked loudly as she ran over to her. Her once rosy lips were now colorless, her face was no longer glowing, a bottle of pills laid on the floor, and she held a bouquet of flowers to her chest. She was gone. Misty fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She mouthed Cordelia's name silently as she cried into the floor.

The two girls had ran out, running down the stairs to fetch another adult. Misty tried to contain herself as she placed her hands on the woman's head, trying to bring her back. She failed. "Come on Delia please come on." _Nothing_. She stuck her fingers down Cordelia's throat trying to get the lethal pills from her system. _nothing._ Zoe ran into the room alongside Queenie who both covered their mouths in terror.

Misty croaked. "Those red roses symbolize romance and love, the lilies mean innocence restored by death, those pretty white ones? They mean goodbye." She began crying again. "And the pink carnations, they mean I'll never forget you."

The girls had calmed Misty down enough to go into the greenhouse to think. She walked in and felt her heart flutter as a light blue card sat on her working station. When she picked it up, the sweet smell of peppermint filled her nose making her smile at the memories. Cordelia's handwriting was tall and thin, her y's having little swoops at the end. Misty felt tears spring from her eyes as she read the note, imagining Cordelia reading it to her with that sweet voice of hers.

_-My dearest friend, lover, and Soulmate, also known as Misty Day. We have had a short journey I know. But this adventure we shared has been so beautiful and has made me realize the truth. I could never admit to you this, but I truly mean it. I love you Misty, I love you with all of my damaged heart and dark soul. The night we danced to Lana in the rain, so close, I knew I loved you. I knew that it was a pure, unconditional love. Misty Day, you have not caused this despair to grow within me, you have held it at bay. I can never thank you enough for all of the love you gave me but that I couldn't return. You are the only light I have ever had, but It's time for me to let you go. Once you read this I will be long gone, but just know that I will never forget you, and I pray you will never forget me. Now you can finally know that someone has written something for you. -Your Miss Cordelia _


End file.
